One Thousand Origami
by ochaken
Summary: Sampai sekarang pun aku masih mengingat bagaimana dia muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam duniaku dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba juga. Hanya pertemuan yang terlalu singkat karena aku ingin mengukir lebih banyak kenangan dengan dirinya. TAORIS here! YAOI!


Halo!

Author datang bawa one shootnya Taoris!

Ini remakenya cerita si food monster aka maknae DBSK aka Lord Voldemin aka Shim Changmin dalam film "Unforgettable Love" pas jaman-jaman DBSK masih berlima TT_TT. Di sana, ceritanya Yunho ikutan blind date pas white day atau val day gitu. Terus empat member lainnya yang feel lonely cerita-cerita tentang kisah cintanya sebelum jadi member DBSK.

Ceritanya si Junsu, dia punya pacar pegawai bank, awalnya ceweknya baik gitu. Tapi, ternyata posesif banget dan kayak stalker. Akhirnya mereka putus, tapi si cewek masih nge stalk Junsu dan selalu paling hiper pas DBSK perform. Member lain sampai kaget pas tahu tu cewek ternyata mantannya Junsu. Mereka semua pernah lihat tuh cewe.

Ceritanya Yoochun, dia itu lemah dan tiba-tiba didatangi preman. Yang nolongin dia cewek kuat banget yang jago boxing. Yoochun terpesona dan akhirnya memutuskan jadi kuat biar bisa menaklukan cewek ini. Dia berhasil, tapi akhirnya putus gara-gara ciuman pertama pacarnya direbut sama penggemarnya cewek itu yang lesbi. Gimana nggak shock kalau ciumnya tepat di depan mata Yoochun.

Ceritanya Jae, dia pacaran sama cenayang. Cenayang itu yang ngasih tahu Jae kalau mereka ketemu itu takdir dan sesuai suratan takdir mereka bakalan pacaran. Mereka akhirnya pacaran dan cewek itu selalu nolongin Jae lepas dari kesialan sampai akhirnya Jae bisa dikontrak DBSK. Pas putus juga ceweknya bilang kalau mereka putus itu sudah takdir. Jae akhirnya terus jalan sama DBSK dan si cewek jadi cenayang beneran di gunung.

Terus, gimana ceritanya si maknae?

Chekidot!

**Ochaken**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONE THOUSAND ORIGAMI**

Ini adalah cerita tentang seorang anak lelaki yang biasa saja. Dia selalu pergi ke sekolah setiap pagi, selalu bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Dia hanya seorang anak lelaki yang bisa berkelahi dengan sahabatnya, tapi akan tertawa kembali bersama sahabatnya setelah beberapa saat. Dia adalah anak lelaki yang akan membuat lelucon agar orang lain tertawa di kelasnya dan dia adalah lelaki yang terlihat serius belajar walaupun kenyataannya dia membaca komik bukan belajar.

Apa yang istimewa dari lelaki itu? Tidak, tidak ada satu pun yang istimewa dari lelaki itu. Dia bukan seorang artis. Dia bukan atlit terkenal. Dia juga bukan pemenang olimpiade. Dia bukan juga berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi ada satu bagian cerita tentang hidupnya yang istimewa. Hanya sepotong kenangan yang sangat singkat. Walau begitu, kenangan yang sangat singkat itu mampu mengubah hidupnya.

Semua bermula saat pemuda itu berusia tujuh belas tahun. Seperti biasa, dia selalu berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Pemuda itu mendengarkan lagu dari headphone biru muda kesayangannya. Sesekali pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu dan menyanyikan lagu yang sedang didengarkannya. Saat membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyikan lagu itu, embun putih terlihat di udara mengingatkan semua orang bagaimana dinginnya hari itu.

Pemuda itu membawa ransel hitam di punggungnya. Walaupun cuaca agak berawan, matahari masih bersinar cukup terang dan membuat rambut blonde alaminya jadi berwarna keemasan. Kemeja putihnya sedikit kusut dan jas sekolah berwarna hitamnya tidak dikancing dengan benar. Dasi bergaris warna merah dan kuning itu pun tidak dipakainya dengan benar. Walau begitu, keseluruhan penampilannya masih bisa dibilang cukup rapi.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah burung bangau kertas berwarna kuning tergeletak di tengah jalan. Pemuda itu melepaskan headphone biru mudanya dan memungut bangau kertas berwarna kuning itu. Pemuda itu menatapnya sesaat dan melihat ke sekelilingnya apakah ada orang lain yang mungkin saja meletakkan burung bangau itu di tengah jalan. Hasilnya nihil karena tak ada siapa pun selain di tempat itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dan kembali memakai headphone birunya. Dia membawa burung bangau kertas itu. Lagipula tak ka nada orang yang akan merasa kehilangan bila bangau kertas itu dia ambil. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dari lantai dua sebuah rumah di sepanjang jalan itu seorang pemuda menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh dari jalan itu. Pemuda itu sudah melihatnya sejak tadi dan pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat burung bangau kuning itu dibawa oleh sang terkasih yang tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

#*#*#*#*#

Pemuda itu memandang lima buah burung bangau yang berbeda warna itu sambil termenung. Sejak pertama kali dia menemukan burung bangau itu, setiap hari, burung bangau kertas itu selalu ada di tengah jalan. Pemuda itu merasa bahwa burung itu sengaja dilemparkan ke tengah jalan untuknya, tapi, siapa yang meletakkan burung bangau kertas itu di tengah jalan?

Saat menyentuh burung bangau biru muda yang dipungutnya pagi tadi dan merasakan ada yang timbul di permukaan kertas biru muda itu. Pemuda itu mencermati baik-baik permukaan yang timbul itu dan menyadari bahwa ada tulisan di balik kertas origami itu. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka lipatan burung bangau itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di balik kertas itu.

_Burung bangau biru tidak akan terlihat bila berada di air berwarna biru._

Karena merasa penasaran, pemuda itu membuka semua lipatan bangau yang didapatkannya. Dan saat membuka lipatan burung bangau merah, pemuda itu juga menemukan sebuah tulisan.

_"Burung bangau merah adalah phoenix" seandainya saja hal itu adalah kebenaran._

Pemua itu lalu membuka lipatan burung bangau berwarna hitam dan kembali menemukan sebuah tulisan. Sayangnya, setiap tulisan itu tidak terlihat berhubungan dan hal itu semakin membuat pemuda itu merasa bingung.

_Burung bangau hitam melambangkan kenyataan._

Pemuda itu membuka sebuang burung bangau yang dibuat dari kertas kado berwarna-warni dan membaca tulisan di burung bangau itu.

_Burung bangau adalah harapan bagiku_

Dan saat membuka lipatan burung bangau terakhir, yaitu burung bangau berwarna kuning, pemuda itu tidak menemukan tulisan apa pun. Burung bangau kuning itu adalah burung bangau pertama yang ditemukannya lima hari yang lalu.

"Aku harus tahu siapa yang membuat burung-burung bangau ini dan apa maksudnya meletakkan burung bangau ini di jalan itu," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

#*#*#*#*#

Pemuda itu benar-benar melancarkan rencananya untuk mengetahui siapa yang melemparkan atau mungkin juga meletakkan burung bangau itu ke tengah jalan yang jarang dilalui orang seperti itu. Ya, jalan yang selalu dilaluinya untuk pergi ke sekolah bukanlah jalan yang umum dilalui oleh orang-orang. Akan tetapi, itu adalah jalan pintas untuk pulang pergi dari rumahnya ke sekolah karena itu dia selalu melewati jalan itu.

Biasanya, setiap jam tujuh pagi, pemuda itu sampai di jalan itu dan menemukan burung bangau itu. Hari ini, dia sengaja datang lebih pagi dan melihat bahwa burung bangau itu belum ada di tengah jalan. Pemuda itu terus menunggu hingga jam mendekati pukul tujuh pagi. Dia bersembunyi di balik tembok yang cukup tingga agar orang yang meletakkan burung bangau itu tidak melihatnya.

Dari tempatnya berpijak, pemuda itu bisa melihat seluruh bagian jalan itu dan rumah-rumah besar yang mengelilinginya. Jalan itu memang dipenuhi oleh rumah-rumah besar dan dihuni oleh orang-orang kaya. Walau begitu, jalan itu adalah jalan belakang, jadi, hanya bagian belakang rumah saja yang terlihat.

Pemuda itu tidak lagi memperhatikan jalanan, akan tetapi, melihat ke arah rumah di sisi jalan. Rumah itu besar seperti rumah-rumah lain yang ada di sepanjang jalan itu, akan tetapi ada yang aneh dengan rumah itu. Rumah itu memilki sebuah beranda di lantai dua yang menghadap ke arah jalan.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda keluar dan berdiri di beranda itu. Di tangan pemuda itu ada sebuah burung bangau kertas berwarna ungu. Pemuda itu melihat ke jalanan dan melemparkan bangau itu tepat ke tengah jalan. Tempat yang sama dengan tempat di mana pemuda itu memungut burung bangau kertas lainnya.

Sementara itu, pemuda itu terpengarah melihat wajah pemuda yang melemparkan burung bangau itu. Wajahnya putih pucat, tapi sangat cantik. Bola mata berwarna hitam pemuda itu seolah membiusnya. Dari jauh pun, pemuda itu bisa melihat kalau bibir pemuda itu berwarna merah bukan karena lipstick. Rasanya definisi putri salju sangat cocok untuk pemuda itu. Kulit putih seputih salju, rambut dan mata yang sehitam arang, dan bibir merah semerah darah. Ah, tapi kantung mata itu membuatnya teringat pada panda.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah burung bangau itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia bertindak seperti biasanya, mendengarkan lagu dengan headphone biru mudanya, dan memungut burung bangau di jalan itu seperti biasa. Hanya saja sekarang, bukan raut wajah kebingungan yang ditunjukkannya, melainkan wajah penuh senyuman. Dan pemuda itu sudah tidak sabar untuk menyapa pemuda yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya

#*#*#*#*#

Seorang pemuda yang memakai cardigan berwarna hijau torquise, kaos putih, dan celana jeans berwarna biru tua itu memandang sebuah burung bangau yang baru saja dibuatnya. Burung bangau di tangannya itu adalah burung bangau ke sembilan ratus Sembilan puluh Sembilan yang dibuatnya. Pemuda itu berharap, agar sama seperti dalam dongeng, seribu burung bangau ini akan mengabulkan permohonannya. Pemuda itu tahu, bahwa burung bangau oranye di tangannya juga burung bangau ketujuh yang dilemparkannya keluar jendela. Selama seminggu ini, dia melemparkan burung bangau itu dengan satu harapan dan ternyata rencana berhasil.

Pemuda itu melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi sudah pukul tujuh. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya. Setelah sekian tahun tinggal di dalam kamar itu, baru beberapa bulan terakhir pemuda itu merasa bahwa kamarnya sangat menyenangkan. Pemuda itu membuka beranda dan berniat melemparkan burung bangau itu seperti biasa akan tetapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di sepnajang jalan itu.

Pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya saat musim dingin itu kini penuh dengan burung bangau kertas berwarna-warni. Tidak hanya satu pohon, melainkan semua pohon di sepanjang jalan itu. Tidak hanya itu, di jalan itu sekarang, seorang pemuda duduk di sebuah bangku dengan gitar di tangannya dan bangau-bangau kertas bertebaran di jalanan di sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah beranda dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat pemuda yang dinanti-nantikannya itu sedang menatapnya dari beranda itu. Pemuda itu memetik gitarnya, memainkan sebuah melodi lembut yang mampu menghangatkan hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Harmonisasi yang indah itu mampu mengukir senyuman di bibir semua orang yang mendengar lagu itu.

Pemuda itu bersandar pada pagar berandanya dan mendengarkan lagu itu. Dia tersenyum dan demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini sekarang, itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat lembut, sangat indah, sangat cantik, dan senyuman itu untuknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan burung bangau itu padaku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk burung bangau di tangan pemuda panda.

"Hum, tidak," jawab pemuda panda.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda blonde itu pura-pura kecewa.

"Karena kulihat kau sudah punya banyak bangau kertas," kata pemuda panda itu lagi.

"Tapi, aku mau burung bangau itu. Apa kau menuliskan sebuah pesan lagi?" tanya pemuda blonde itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak menulis pesan apa pun di sini. Bangau terakhir yang kutulisi dengan pesan adalah bangau berwarna-warni yang kau ambil dua hari yang lalu," kata pemuda panda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, kau benar, aku tidak menemukan pesan apa pun di bangau kertas ungu yang kemarin," kata pemuda blonde itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda blonde itu.

"Huang Zi Tao," jawabnya.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan," balas pemuda blonde itu.

"Tunggu di sana. Aku akan segera ke sana," kata pemuda panda itu lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju ke sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pemuda itu hanya menuruti pemuda itu dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau selalu melemparkan burung bangau itu ke tengah jalan?" tanya Wufan saat mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Ah, itu, aku selalu melihatmu berjalan di jalan itu setiap pagi dan aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa berhenti di depan rumahku sedikit lebih lama," kata Tao dengan wajah memerah.

"Karena itu, kau melemparkan burung bangau itu ke tengah jalan," lanjut Wufan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Tao.

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku senang karena sekarang kita bisa berteman seperti ini," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Wufan.

"Tidak, dari kecil aku selalu home schooling dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mulai belajar. Guruku biasanya datang jam sepuluh," kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, karena aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, jadi aku tidak pernah sekolah. Walau begitu, aku ingin sekali tahu bagaimana rasanya belajar bersama teman dan merasakan makanan di kantin sekolah," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum kecil

Wufan baru menyadari bahwa wajah pemuda itu benar-benar pucat. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah sampai-sampai tidak bisa ke sekolah? Jelas itu adalah kata lain dari sakit. Pemuda itu sedang sakit dan penyakit apa pun itu, itu pasti penyakit yang berat dan Wufan tidak menyukai pemikiran itu.

Pemuda itu melepaskan jaket yang dipakai di atas jas sekolahnya dan memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Zitao.

"Di sini dingin kan? Seorang teman harus memastikan bahwa temannya merasa hangat saat mereka bersama-sama," kata Wufan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berangkat sekolah? Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan lho," kata pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sekolah baru dimulai jam delapan dan jarak dari sini ke sekolah juga dekat. Selama ini aku selalu berangkat pagi karena aku suka bangun pagi," kata Wufan sambil berdiri.

"Hmm, kalau begitu cepat pergi ke sekolah. Jangan sampai terlambat," kata Zitao.

Saat sosok Wufan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, pemuda itu melepaskan jaket Wufan dan memeluknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wufan tadi. Wufan adalah teman pertamanya dan menyadari hal itu saja, hatinya terasa hangat. Zitao memakai jaket itu dengan benar dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

#*#*#*#*#

Sejak hari di mana mereka berdua bertemu dan berkenalan, Wufan dan Zitao selalu mengobrol bersama. Walaupun saat mereka sedang mengobrol, Zitao berada di beranda rumahnya dan Wufan di tengah jalan, mereka berdua sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. Setiap hari Wufan selalu menceritakan keadaan di sekolahnya. Kadang mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang konyol. Walau begitu, semuanya sangat menyenangkan.

Suatu hari, Zitao tidak lagi keluar walaupun Wufan memanggilnya. Awalnya Wufan berpikir kalau Zitao sedang tidur, akan tetapi, setelah seminggu Zitao tidak juga menemui Wufan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu khawatir. Apalagi terakhir mereka bertemu, Zitao terlihat lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Zitao keluar dari kamarnya dan berkata pada Wufan bahwa dia tidak boleh keluar rumah lagi. Wufan hanya berkata bahwa besok pemuda itu akan menemuinya. Wufan tidak lagi melewati jalan belakang untuk pulang hari ini. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah rumah besar dengan gerbang berwarna hitam. Kemarin, dia berjanji untuk mengunjungi Zitao di rumahnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Zitao keluar rumah di hari yang dingin seperti ini. Saat sampai di depan rumah itu, Wufan segera menekan bel.

"Siapa?" tanya suara di intercom itu.

"Saya Wufan bibi. Saya ada janji dengan Zitao," kata Wufan.

"Ah, sebentar, saya bukakan," kata suara itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan lelaki membuka gerbang itu. Ternyata, tidak hanya pelayan itu yang menyambutnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik juga menyambutnya. Dari wajahnya, Wufan langsung mengenali wanita itu sebagai ibu Zitao. Wajah cantik Zitao sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Kau yang bernama Wufan?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Ya, saya Wufan. Apa saya boleh bertemu dengan Zitao?" tanya Wufan sopan.

"Tentu saja. Zitao sedang menunggumu," kata wanita itu sambil mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Wanita itu membawa Wufan melewati ruang tamu dan masuk ke bagian dalam rumah itu menuju lantai dua. Di sana, Wufan bisa melihat ada sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang tamu tadi, hanya saja lebih luas dan lebih nyaman. Ada banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga di ruangan itu. Selain itu, ruangan itu kelihatannya berpemanas karena sangat hangat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Zitao akan segera menemuimu," kata wanita itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Wufan mengamati baik-baik ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat nyaman dan hangat, tapi di sisi lain juga sangat sepi. Sebesar apa pun rumah yang sedang dimasukinya sekarang, dunia luar tetap lebih luas. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Zitao karena harus selalu tinggal di dalam rumah ini. Rasanya pasti sangat sepi.

"Hei," kata Zitao sambil menepuk bahu Wufan dari belakang.

"Ah, hai," kata Wufan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Zitao.

"Tidak kok. Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," kata Wufan sambil menyentuh pipi Zitao.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" tanya Wufan tidak percaya.

"Tenang saja. Aku kan kuat," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat disukai Wufan. Itu senyuman yang akan selalu diingatnya. Senyuman yang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk orang lain yang melihatnya agar tidak ikut khawatir.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau lelah, istirahat saja," kata Wufan lembut sambil memeluk Zitao.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku senang karena hari ini kau mau datang. Aku bosan sekali di sini. Ibuku memberiku libur padahal aku lebih suka sekolah walaupun hanya home schooling," kata Zitao sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba, suara batuk terdengar. Wufan berniat melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Zitao tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Suara batuk yang semakin lama semakin keras itu membuat Wufan sangat khawatir. Saat pelukan Zitao sedikit melemah, Wufan berniat melepasnya, tapi Zitao menahannya.

"Jangan dilepas," kata Zitao lirih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Wufan.

"Tapi," kata Wufan.

"Kumohon jangan dilepas. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan diriku yang seperti ini," kata Zitao dengan bahu bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Wufan sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Zitao.

"Jangan dilihat! Aku jelek sekali sekarang," kata Zitao sambil menangis.

"Tidak, kok, siapa yang bilang? Dia pasti salah lihat. Pemuda di depanku ini cantik sekali kok," kata Wufan sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibir dan hidung Zitao dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Bohong," kata Zitao sambil menangis.

"Sungguh, kau cantik sekali kok. Kau sempurna, jadi siapa yang akan bilang kalau kau jelek?" kata Wufan.

"Kau pasti bohong. Aku tahu aku jelek sekali sekarang," kata Zitao sambil menunduk.

"Zitao, lihat aku. Lihat mataku dan lihatlah kalau aku tidak berbohong," kata Wufan lembut.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan terpengarah melihat pemuda di depannya. Mata yang menatapnya sama sekali tidak berbohong, tapi buka itu yang membuatnya kaget. Mata itu menatapnya sendu dan terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam di sana. Mata itu berkaca-kaca dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang lelaki menangis, menangis untuknya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Wufan sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku…"

"Bodoh, jangan menangis bodoh! Kenapa kau harus menangis sekarang?" kata Wufan sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis," kata Zitao, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Wufan.

"Aku berjanji," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum.

#*#*#*#*#

Janji memang sangat mudah untuk diucapkan. Walaupun tahu bahwa janji itu tidak akan pernah terpenuhi, Zitao tetap berjuang. Dia pergi ke rumah sakit setelah itu. Dia memutuskan untuk dirawat di rumah sakit walau dia membenci rumah sakit. Semua itu demi janjinya. Demi harapannya. Pemuda itu berharap agar selamanya bisa berada di samping Wufan.

Hari demi hari berlalu, hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Tidak terasa setahun sudah berlalu sejak Zitao berjanji untuk baik-baik saja. Sejak hari itu, pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit. Rumahnya pun tak pernah dilihatnya lagi. Dia seperti pindah ke rumah sakit. Setiap hari pemuda itu memohon agar bisa sembuh dari apa pun yang dideritanya saat ini. Pemuda itu tidak sakit, tapi tubuhnya tidak normal. Sejak awal dia terlahir dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah dan memang tidak mungkin hidup terlalu lama. Zitao tahu akan hal itu, walau begitu, tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti berharap baginya.

Walau orang tuanya tidak mengatakan apa pun, Zitao sudah tahu bahwa waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Tubuhnya memang sudah mencapai batas. Dia masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang adalah suatu keajaiban dan keajaiban bisa berakhir sewaktu-waktu.

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Wufan sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Apa kau tidak bosan datang ke sini setiap hari?" Tanya Zitao, pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu dilontarkannya untuk Wufan.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak bosan melihatku datang ke sini setiap hari?" Tanya Wufan.

"Tidak. Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau datang ke sini," kata Zitao.

"Hei, lihat aku. Apa kau tidak suka aku datang ke sini setiap hari?" Tanya Wufan.

"Kau juga punya kehidupan sendiri kan? Kau punya banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan dan banyak hal di luar sana yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berada di sampingku," kata Zitao.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu agar kau mau mengerti? Hal yang ingin kukerjakan adalah bisa berada di sampingmu. Hal paling menyenangkan yang ingin kulihat adalah melihatmu tersenyum," kata Wufan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa," kata Zitao lirih.

"Tidak bisa apa?" Tanya Wufan.

"Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini," kata Zitao.

Wufan yang mendengarnya terdiam. Selama ini, Zitao tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Apakah sekarang memang sudah saatnya? Apakah memang sudah saatnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Tidak, Wufan tidak mau. Mereka baru berteman dan bersahabat selama satu tahun. Masih banyak hal yang ingin diucapkannya pada Zitao. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Zitao. Masih ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang ingin diperlihatkannya pada Zitao.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Wufan.

"Karena aku tahu, kalau hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu! Kalau kau bilang seperti itu lagi nanti kau kumakan lho," kata Wufan.

"Hmmf, memangnya aku permen?" Tanya Zitao sambil tertawa.

"Memang bukan, tapi kau manis sekali sih. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu," kata Wufan sambil tersenyum karena melihat Zitao tertawa.

"Kau juga manis sekali kok, tapi aku tidak ingin memakanmu," kata Zitao lagi.

"Mana ada lelaki yang manis. Aku ini tampan," kata Wufan lagi.

"Hahaha… kau ini percaya diri sekali lagipula, apa itu? Kau bilang tidak ada lelaki manis, tapi kenapa selalu memanggilku cantik atau manis?" kata Zitao sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak tertawa. Kau memang cantik peach," kata Wufan sambil tersenyum.

"Iya… iya. Hei, Wufan, ayo kita pergi ke luar," kata Zitao.

"Kau mau ke taman?" Tanya Wufan lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Wufan.

"Aku mau ke Jeju," kata Zitao sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Jeju?"

"Ya, tanah kelahiranku. Walau aku orang China, aku lahir di sana dan pindah ke Seoul untuk pengobatan. Dulu di dekat rumahku ada padang rumput yang luas sekali, tapi tidak ada satu pun pohon di padang rumput itu. Pada saat aku lahir, ayahku menanam sebuah pohon di sana. Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang," kata Zitao.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, kita pergi ke sana. Aku akan menemanimu mencari pohon itu," kata Wufan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku mati," kata Zitao dengan lirih. Sangat lirih sampai Wufan tidak bisa memberikan bantahan apa pun.

"Kau sungguh ingin pergi ke sana?" Tanya Wufan sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa diperlihatkannya pada Zitao. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan seluruh rasa sakit, cemas, sedih, khawatirnya di balik senyuman.

"Ya, aku ingin melihatnya," kata Zitao.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, ayo kita pergi ke sana, ke mana pun yang kau mau. Aku berjanji, ke mana pun kau pergi, aku akan ikut," kata Wufan.

#*#*#*#*#

Tepat tengah malam, Wufan membawa Zitao pergi keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Wufan benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membawa Zitao pergi ke Jeju dan mencari letak pohon itu. Mereka naik bus malam untuk pergi ke Jeju.

Di tengah perjalanan, hanya ada mereka berdua yang naik bus malam itu. Baik Wufan maupun Zitao hanya berdiam diri dalam pikiran mereka sampai akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka memecah kesunyian.

"Hei, kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu dulu?" Tanya Zitao pada Wufan.

"Ya," jawab Wufan.

"Kau tahu, aku suka sekali melihatmu tersenyum dan bernyanyi sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah saat itu," kata Zitao lagi.

"Hmm," jawab Wufan dengan gumamannya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala Zitao di bahunya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya, lagu apa yang selalu kau dengarkan saat itu?" Tanya Zitao.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Wufan.

"Hmm,"

"Dengarkanlah," kata Wufan sambil menyerahkan headphone biru muda kesayangannya dan memutar lagu yang diinginkan pemuda itu dari ipodnya.

"Ini lagu yang sama dengan yang kau mainkan dulu kan?" Tanya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat mendengar lagu yang sangat familiar itu.

"Ya, judulnya Happiness. Itu lagu favoritku," kata Wufan.

"Lagu yang manis. Ini sangat bagus," kata Zitao.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Wufan.

"Ya, lagu ini sangat bagus dan sangat bersemangat," kata Zitao.

"Saat aku sedih, aku selalu mendengarkan lagu ini dan entah sejak kapan aku menyukai lagu ini," kata Wufan.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkanlah terus lagu ini," kata Zitao.

'Agar kau tidak sedih nanti,' batin Zitao.

#*#*#*#*#

Mereka sampai di Jeju saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi, walau begitu, dinginnya musim dingin masih terasa begitu menyengat di kulit. Wufan menggendong Zitao di punggungnya dan membawa ranselnya di depan. Mereka segera berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Jeju menuju ke sebuah daerah dataran tinggi di Jeju.

Sepanjang jalan yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang tidak berdaun seolah memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Wufan," panggil Zitao.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Wufan.

"Pohon-pohon akan mati saat musim dingin kan? Bagaimana kalau pohonku ternyata juga mati?" Tanya Zitao.

"Pohon itu pasti hidup. Saat kita melihatnya nanti, pohon itu pasti sangat besar dan berdaun lebat. Jangan khawatir. Pohon itu pasti pohon yang kuat sama sepertimu," kata Wufan.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Zitao.

"Ya, aku yakin pohon itu berdiri tegak menunggumu untuk melihatnya," kata Wufan sambil tersenyum.

"Uhuk… uhuk… ukh,"

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wufan khawatir.

Zitao menutup mulutnya dengan saputangannya akan tetapi, suara batuk itu tetap terdengar dan Wufan tidak sengaja melihat darah di sapu tangan itu. Melihat itu, Wufan segera mencari rumah sakit terdekat di kota kecil itu. Sayangnya, hanya ada sebuah klinik kecil di kota kecil itu.

"Ini parah. Kami tidak bisa menanganinya. Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar dan lengkap di Seoul," kata dokter yang memeriksa Zitao.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dokter?" Tanya Wufan.

"Maaf, tapi klinik ini terlalu kecil untuk menanganinya," kata dokter itu lalu pergi dari ruang rawat itu untuk merawat pasien lain yang sudah menunggu di luar.

"Zitao, kita kembali saja ya. Kau harus segera dirawat di rumah sakit," kata Wufan.

"Jangan. Aku belum melihat pohon itu. Kalau melihatnya, mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan," kata Zitao.

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya," kata Zitao.

Wufan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Pemuda itu hanya memeluk Zitao, berusaha memberi pengertian dengan cara lain. Zitao hanya diam lalu menggeleng.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya," kata Zitao dalam pelukan Wufan.

#*#*#*#*#

Wufan memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Zitao. Jauh di sudut hatinya, Wufan juga tahu kalau sebentar lagi sudah saatnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sebentar lagi sudah saatnya bagi Zitao dan pemuda itu sangat ingin memberikan hadiah terakhir bagi pemuda itu. Dia akan memberikan apa pun yang diinginkannya asalkan Zitao bahagia.

"Wufan berhenti sebentar," pinta Zitao.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wufan.

"Ayo kita berfoto," kata Zitao.

"Eh?"

"Selama ini kita belum pernah sekalipun berfoto kan. Aku ingin paling tidak sekali saja kita bisa berfoto bersama," kata Zitao sambil melihat bangunan tepat di samping mereka, sebuah studio foto tua.

Wufan masuk ke ruangan itu dan segera menemui sang fotografer untuk memotret dan segera mencetak hasilnya.

"Baiklah, ayo hadap ke sini," kata fotografer yang sudah tua itu.

Zitao masih saja melihat ke arah foto-foto hitam putih yang dipajang di dinding studio itu, sebagian lagi berwarna kecoklatan dan sebagian kecil adalah foto berwarna. Zitao terpaku pada sebuah foto hitam putih yang menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan gaun pengantin yang tersenyum bahagia sedang menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Kau tertarik dengan foto itu?" tanya pemilik studio sebelum mereka berfoto.

"Ya," gumam Zitao.

"Itu adalah fotoku dengan istriku. Dia cantik sekali kan? Namanya Jaejoong. Sayang dia sedang ke pasar sekarang. Biasanya dia di sini membantu merias model yang ingin difoto," kata fotografer bernama Yunho itu.

"Maaf, bisakah anda mengambil foto seperti itu?" Tanya Zitao sambil menunjuk foto pengantin itu.

"Kau ingin foto pengantin?" Tanya fotografer itu sambil melihat foto yang ditunjuk oleh Zitao. Wufan juga ikut melihat foto yang dimaksud.

"Ya, apakah bisa?" Tanya Zitao lagi.

"Tentu saja. Ayo ganti baju kalian dulu," kata lelaki tua itu dengan ramah.

Tidak lama kemudian, baik Wufan maupun Zitao sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian pengantin. Wufan memakai jas berwarna hitam yang sangat serasi dengan kemeja putih polos. Sementara itu, Zitao memakai tuxedo putih yang sangat indah.

"Wah, aku tidak pernah memotret pasangan pengantin secantik dan setampan kalian," kata lelaki tua itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Zitao dan Wufan tersenyum.

#*#*#*#*#

"Hei, kau yakin tidak mau mengambil foto ini?" Tanya Wufan sambil memasukkan sebuah foto berpigura ke dalam tasnya. Mereka baru saja menerima hasil foto mereka tadi.

"Tidak perlu. Untukmu saja," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo jalan," kata Wufan sambil menundukkan tubuhnya agar Zitao bisa naik.

"…"

"Kenapa diam? Ayo naik," kata Wufan.

"…"

"Hei, kenapa? Apa kau merasa lelah?" Tanya Wufan yang melihat Zitao diam saja.

"Sangat, aku sangat lelah,"

"Apa kau mau berhenti saja?"

"Aku selalu ingin berhenti setiap saat, tapi saat bertemu denganmu aku berpikir untuk tetap berjalan," kata Zitao.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berjalan sendirian," kata Wufan saat mengetahui arah pembicaraannya dengan Zitao.

"…"

"Kau boleh berjalan sampai kemanapun sesuka hatimu. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku pasti akan mengikutimu. Lalu saat kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan, maka aku akan menggendongmu seperti sekarang dan kita akan sampai di sana bersama-sama," kata Wufan

"Kenapa kau datang terlalu lambat? Kenapa aku tidak menemuimu sedikit lebih cepat? Kenapa harus sekarang kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku? Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu di saat aku akan ma…"

"Maaf," kata Wufan sambil memeluk Zitao.

"Maaf karena aku datang terlalu lambat. Maaf karena aku tidak menemukanmu lebih cepat. Maaf karena aku baru mengucapkan kata-kata itu sekarang. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjadi penopangmu. Tapi, jangan pernah mengucapkan satu kata terakhir itu. Jangan pernah berkata aku akan mati karena sekarang kamu ada di sini, di hadapanku, dan aku tidak ingin memikirkan kau akan pergi dari hadapanku," kata Wufan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Dan kedua orang itu tetap terdiam dengan posisi berpelukan itu selama beberapa saat.

#*#*#*#*#

Padang rumput yang dimaksud oleh Zitao benar-benar padang rumput yang sangat luas. Rumah semasa kecil yang dulu ditinggali oleh Zitao memang sudah tidak ada, tapi kelihatannya ada satu pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi di atas bukit di padang rumput itu.

"Wufan,"

"Ya,"

"Apakah itu pohonnya?" Tanya Zitao.

"Pohon di atas bukit itu pasti pohonmu. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau hanya itu satu-satunya pohon di padang rumput ini, jadi itu pasti pohonmu," kata Wufan.

"Hei, pohon itu sudah sangat dekat, biarkan aku berjalan," kata Zitao.

"Tidak mau," kata Wufan sambil menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti lelah menggendongku dari tadi," kata Zitao.

"Aku… Aku akan merasa jauh lebih lelah kalau harus melihatmu berjalan," kata Wufan.

"..."

"Nah, karena sudah dekat, ayo kita segera berjalan dengan semangat," kata Wufan sambil tersenyum.

#*#*#*#*#

Wufan menyebarkan seluruh burung bangau yang dulu pernah dibuatnya untuk menarik perhatian Zitao di sekeliling pohon besar itu. Zitao benar-benar kaget sekaligus senang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ransel besar yang dibawa oleh Wufan ternyata berisi puluhan bangau kertas warna-warni.

"Pohon ini benar-benar besar," kata Zitao sambil memandang bagian pohon itu dari bawah.

"Ya, dan pohon ini masih bisa lebih besar lagi," kata Wufan yang duduk di samping Zitao.

"Saat aku meninggalkan pohon ini dulu, dia tidak lebih besar dariku," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita buat janji. Kita berjanji akan datang lagi ke sini suatu saat nanti," kata Wufan sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, ayo ke sini lagi suatu saat nanti," kata Zitao sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Wufan.

Kedua orang itu bersandar di pohon dengan posisi Zitao bersandar pada dada bidang Wufan dan Wufan memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Zitao benar-benar rapuh dan ringkih seperti kaca yang bisa hancur kapan saja kalau dipeluk terlalu erat. Tubuh itu juga benar-benar kurus. Walau begitu, sorot mata pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan kepedihan dan kesedihan.

"Wufan,"

"Hmm,"

"Apa kau ingat bahwa aku melemparkan burung bangau untuk bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Zitao.

"Ya, aku ingat,"

"Apa kau tahu kalau di hari aku berkenalan denganmu adalah hari di mana aku berhenti membuat bangau itu?"

"Kau sudah membuat seribu bangau di hari itu?"

"Tidak, bangau yang akan kulempar pada hari itu adalah bangau ke 999," kata Zitao.

"Kau tidak membuat bangau yang keseribu?"

"Aku tidak menyelesaikannya karena keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu sudah terwujud sebelum bangau keseribu itu kubuat. Tapi, aku memiliki sebuah keinginan baru setelah bertemu denganmu dan membuat bangau terakhir sebelum kita pergi ke sini," kata Zitao.

"Apa keinginanmu?" Tanya Wufan.

"Aku menulisnya di burung bangau terakhir itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap agar hal itu bisa dikabulkan," kata Zitao.

"Kau tida mau memberitahuku?" Tanya Wufan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti saat pulang. Kuberikan burung bangau ini padamu, tapi bukalah nanti saat pulang," kata Zitao sambil menyerahkan burung bangau keseribu yang berwarna putih.

"Baiklah, aku akan membukanya nanti saat pulang,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama setahun ini. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku selama ini," kata Zitao.

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu sampai besok, dan seterusnya. Ingat itu," kata Wufan sambil tersenyum miris.

"Hei, Wufan aku senang sekali," kata Zitao lirih.

"Hmm, aku juga senang kalau kau senang,"

"Aku senang sekali saat melihatmu bermain gitar hari itu. Aku suka sekali melihatmu tertawa sambil menari di tengah jalan. Aku suka saat kau tersenyum. Aku suka saat melihatmu bahagia dan menceritakan banyak kebahagiaan untukku. Aku jadi merasa kalau hidupku juga bahagia sekali," kata Zitao dengan suara pelan.

"Aku juga sangat senang," kata Wufan sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Sung…guh?" Tanya Zitao

"Tentu saja," kata Wufan sambil menatap ke dalam bola mata Zitao.

"Wufan," panggil Zitao.

"Hmm," jawab Wufan.

"Aku…mencintaimu. Mungkin…sudah sangat terlambat…tapi aku…mencintaimu," kata Zitao.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu melebihi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini," kata Wufan sambil mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Zitao.

"Ukh…" air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Wufan dan semakin lama semakin deras.

"Tersenyumlah," kata Zitao sambil menghapus air mata Wufan. "Aku paling suka melihatmu tertawa. Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Zitao.

"Hmm" jawab Wufan sambil tersenyum walau air mata terus membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya kirinya menggenggam tangan Zitao yang berada di pipinya. Dan hal terakhir yang diingat Zitao sebelum kegelapan adalah hangatnya pelukan Wufan, senyumannya, dan perasaannya terbalas. Wufan hanya bisa memeluknya semakin erat dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri berusaha menahan agar tangisan dan teriakannya tidak keluar.

#*#*#*#*#

Sudah seminggu sejak hari kematian Zitao. Wufan teringat akan burung bangau keseribu yang diberikan Zitao padanya. Lelaki itu mengambil burung bangau putih itu dan membuka lipatannya.

_Hai, kau pasti heran kenapa burung bangau ini berukuran sangat besar, tapi sebagai penutup dari semua usahaku membuat seribu bangau, yang keseribu ini tentu harus spesial. Sebelum mengetahui keinginanku, aku ingin memberitahumu arti dari semua pesan di burung bangau yang lainnya._

_"Burung bangau biru tidak akan terlihat bila berada di air berwarna biru."_

_Aku merasa bodoh sekali setelah kau mengambil burung bangau yang pertama di jalan itu. Walau kau memungutnya kau tetap tidak akan bisa melihatku karena aku tersembunyi dengan sangat baik._

_" 'Burung bangau merah adalah phoenix' seandainya saja hal itu adalah kebenaran."_

_Burung phoenix adalah burung yang bisa bangkit dari api. Seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu dalam dunia nyata, aku akan berjuang untuk bisa bangkit seperti burung phoenix itu._

_"Burung bangau hitam melambangkan kenyataan."_

_Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh dan putus asa saat menyadari hal lain. Walaupun dengan suatu keajaiban kau bisa mengenalku, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa bersamamu walau hanya sebagai teman sekalipun_

_"Burung bangau adalah harapan bagiku"_

_Tapi, bisakah aku terus berharap. Aku berharap agar burung bangau kertas ini bisa membuat kita bertemu. Dan ternyata doaku terkabul. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu bahkan bisa berteman juga denganmu. Aku benar-benar bahagia._

_Kau mau tahu apa alasannya aku membuat bangau keseribu ini kan? Permintaan sebelum aku menyelesaikan bangau yang kelima ratus adalah aku ingin sembuh. Permintaanku sebelum bangauku mencapai sembilan ratus buah adalah aku ingin bisa bahagia. Permintaanku untuk sembilan puluh sembilan bangau terakhir adalah agar bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang berarti untukku. Permintaan terakhirku cukup banyak jadi kupikir aku harus membuat bangau yang besar. _

_Wufan, aku ingin agar kau selalu sehat. Aku ingin kau tetap bahagia. Kalau kau sedih, dengarkanlah lagu kesukaanmu yang sangat indah itu agar tidak sedih lagi. Teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa di dunia ini. Aku harap, kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberimu kebahagiaan seperti kau yang sudah memberiku kebahagiaan. Dan mungkin ini adalah permintaan bodoh, tapi kuharap kau tidak melupakanku. Walau hanya sepotong ingatan yang using, aku ingin kau tidak melupakanku._

_Wufan, terima kasih untuk seluruh kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih karena kau mau memelukku saat aku merasa sakit dan sedih. Terima kasih karena kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa di sampingku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya dan untuk seluruh cinta yang kurasakan padamu._

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu," kata Wufan pada dirinya sendiri.

#*#*#*#*#

_Sampai sekarang pun aku masih mengingat bagaimana dia muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam duniaku dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba juga. Hanya pertemuan yang terlalu singkat karena aku ingin mengukir lebih banyak kenangan dengan dirinya. Tapi, satu hal yang akan selalu kuingat adalah tersenyum dan berbahagia di dunia ini. Aku akan terus berjalan di dunia ini dan melihat banyak hal hingga tiba saatnya aku kembali menemani pemuda yang kucintai._

**_..END.._**

Gimana?

Bagus nggak?

Cerita sebenarnya sih di filmnya si Changmin cuman bohong doang dan akhirnya habis ditimpuk sama yang lainnya ^^

Buat cerita Rain Sound sama Dancing on the Earth baru bisa author update nanti sehabis UNAS karena author sudah kelas tiga dan IPA pula! Author sudah nangis bombay pas tahu kalau nilai try out kimia author nggak sampai lima gara-gara NGGAK TELITI! Padahal author udah pede paling nggak dapet delapan.

Makanya author belajar dulu ya.

Ini ff buat selingan soalnya Kristao makin sedikit.

Author lihat di ffn banyak banger Krishan, Krisyeol, Krisho, Krisbaek, Krissoo, Kray. Dan yang ajaib nih, Krishun dan Kriskai. Kalau yang Krishun itu brothership sih, jadi okelah, tapi Kriskai? OMG! Masa si uke baby soo sama semenya yang eksotis nan sexy aka Kai dua-duanya jadi ukenya Kris. What the Hell!

Si tao tao malah jarang banget TT_TT

Author nggak suka crack dan lebih prefer Kristao sama Kaisoo dan OTP lain!

So, review please.

Kiss and Hug!


End file.
